Happy Words
by Shie79
Summary: Semuanya hanya berlangsung dari ungkapan-ungkapan yang 'menyenangkan'.


**Poetry & Drama**

 **Vocaloid (by) Yamaha Corporation, dll**

 **Happy Words (song) (by) Azell**

 **Note : Seulas cerpen yang diaduk dengan lagu dan kisah nyata.**

 **Warning : Geje, hanya kejadian satu hari**

 **Semuanya hanya berlangsung dari ungkapan-ungkapan yang 'menyenangkan'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Hei, pagi yang menyenangkan sudah terisi_

 _Ah, aku seperti penyusup_

 _Silau itu menembakku, seperti semua yang merekakatakan_

 _Banyak kalimat terbuang ke udara_

 _._

 _Aku bisa menghadapi ini, masuk dalam leburan kalimat mereka_

" _Tetaplah menjadi dirimu."_

 _Ah, apa kau memang benar?_

 _Semuanya mengepul menjadi asap, semuanya mengepul menjadi asap_

.

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditebak, atau ia benar-benar tidak pernah menebak.

Pagi seperti apa yang menenggelamkannya dan suara-suara seperti apa yang merendamnya.

Hanya dengan waktu serupa di lorong berujung pintu-lah yang sudah menyerap kegaduhan.

Terkadang rutinitas membuatnya tersinggung; menjalani rekaman yang terus berulang dan hanya raganya yang perlu mengubah-hanya sedikit, seperti duduk di lantai yang berbeda ketika mengikat sepatu-. Tapi itu sudah membuktikan rasa aman.

Selanjutnya, arah yang berlawanan dengan matahari pada pintunya itu adalah pagi yang menyenangkan.

Kendaraan dan jalan raya di sepanjang hamparan bertemu kehidupan orang dewasa tidak cocok dengan seragam sekolah-selintas kelihatannya-.

"Ada apa dengan matanya?"

"Ada rumor yang beredar kalau dia itu hanyut dari sebuah kapal yang…."

Hanya silau yang menembak matanya.

Oliver tidak mengenal mereka semua, jadi ia separuh tidak peduli. Kalimat-kalimat mereka seperti polusi, asap-asap pada lingkungan ini-berterbangan begitu saja.

Tetaplah menjadi dirimu, tentu saja; apa asap-asap itu mempengaruhinya?

Hanya leburan kata yang lepas lewat seperti angin.

.

* * *

.

 _Hei, pagi yang berkelanjutan mulai merenggang._

 _Ah, aku sendirian_

 _Perkumpulan kecil itu sedang mengalirkan sesuatu yang berbeda_

 _Banyak kalimat tumpah_

 _._

 _Aku bisa menghadapi ini, menyerap asal-asalan kalimat mereka_

" _Tetaplah menjadi dirimu."_

 _Ah, apa kau benar?_

 _Semuanya berjatuhan ke lantai, semuanya berjatuhan ke lantai_

.

* * *

.

Jam kosong pelajaran yang ditelantarkan karena absen seorang guru bukan kesukaannya. Tapi itu bukan berarti bahwa ia tipe yang peduli pada pelajaran.

Orang-orang merenggang seperti pagi yang sedikit tersisa, bagaimana mereka begitu tahu caranya menikmati 'istirahat tambahan' itu dengan menjelajah sembarang bangku dan sebagiannya yang melanggar aturan melewati ambang pintu kelas-mungkin itu peraturan yang dibuat kepalanya sejak dulu-. Biasanya kesendirian selalu digunakan dengan tiduran dibawah lindungan pohon.

Ada satu perkumpulan kecil maksimal dua orang dari bangku per orang yang disatukan. Kalimat-kalimat mereka berulang kali mengalir ke udara, satu-satunya yang mengisi kelas sepi. Percakapan ambigu, kalimat-kalimat antusias, dua siswi yang tidak bisa dipahaminya.

Ia tidak bermaksud peduli, kalimat itu ditangkap asal-asalan tanpa berpikir hendak menyusunnya. Kesendirian yang hanya tercetak itulah yang tidak koheren dengan satu kejadian yang dihidupkan di kelas ini.

Ada kalanya ia benci sendirian.

Tetaplah menjadi dirimu, perintah itu pasti tergantung pada tempatnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu; seperti apa dirinya.

"Apa kau gila? Ada gorden seperti spiral?"

Mengangguk-angguk. "Kukira itu cuma hiasan."

Lalu tertawa tidak jelas.

Oliver beranjak menghabiskan petak lantai menurut jalur yang dibentuk hingga akhir dari ruangan ini.

.

* * *

.

 _Hei, pagi yang sebenarnya telah lenyap_

 _Ah, aku kembali_

 _Pengalamanku yang berturut-turut hanyalah sesaknya orang_ _-_ _kalimat-kalimat bercampur_

 _Aku menemukan dua orang yang berkaitan lagi_

 _._

 _Aku bisa menghadapi ini, memerhatikan kehidupan diluar_

" _Tetaplah menjadi dirimu."_

 _Ah, aku ragu_

 _Lagi-lagi hanya melesat, lagi-lagi hanya melesat_

.

* * *

.

Bus yang sesak didominasi yang berdiri lebih mudah didapatkannya. Apa yang membuatnya tampak seperti normal mungkin tidak lebih karena ia sendirian.

Oliver agak segan melebur pada ratusan yang saling tidak perduli. Ia kebingungan memilih pengait tangan tapi wadah yang menampung orang-orang ini sudah bergerak di tengah pencariannya. Seorang ibu di sisinya mau menyisihkan kursinya, agaknya nasib mengalami garis warna yang berbeda ketika ia menerimanya dengan baik.

Ia kesulitan mendapatkan pemandangan jalanan-walau ia tahu itu tidak ada menariknya-sebagai pengukur dan pelampiasan melamun sesekali. Yang seharusnya dilakukan orang-orang seperti dirinya pasti tidak lebih dari berkaitan dengan orang lain dan punya nama dalam hubungan itu.

Seperti dua orang tak kembar identik karena perbedaan jenis mereka, berdiri mendampingi kaca. Siswi berbando putih menempelkan punggungnya pada kaca-hanya setengahnya.

Kalimat-kalimat mereka saling membaur, seolah sisa pemandangan luar yang ditutupi gadis itu-kebetulan menghadap secara horizontal, tapi tidak begitu lurus-adalah jalan yang diterobos untuk mengelak dalam diam.

Tetaplah menjadi dirimu, kenapa kalimat itu selalu asyik bergulat di kepalanya? Bahkan jika orang semacam mereka tak sengaja menempati ruang didekatnya, lalu mengatakan sampai jumpa hanya karena kesamaan seragam mereka.

Sejujurnya, perlakuan itu tidak ada artinya jika sama sekali tak ada perkembangan selain salam semacam itu.

Jadi, setelah bus mengantarnya menurut permintaan, ia mengubahnya menjadi ketidakpedulian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Bagian dalam kisah nyata itu cuman bagian dua dan tiga. Cerita ini hanyalah dunia kata-kata.**


End file.
